


Extension

by jupiter_james



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wants every single drop of what Hughes had left in him, body and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extension

Every time they got together like this, Roy Mustang swore that it was going to be the last time. Like an alcoholic promising to go sober while still lost in a drunken stupor, Roy's mantra had become, _just once more, just once more_ as he clenched his jaw against the electricity of his best friend's callused fingers worshiping his body. Only Hughes knew how to make him come out of pleasure rather than obligation. No woman could ever made his eyes roll back in his head, back arching up as a finger slips inside him, Hughes's hot mouth closing over the tip of his hard-on, sucking gently, swirling his tongue in lazy circles. Roy had never wanted an orgasm as much as he wants this one right now, wants his and Hughes's sweat to soak the bed sheets thoroughly. Wants their bodies to become impossibly dirty with release. Wants every single drop of what Hughes had left in him, body and soul.

He can't bear to open his eyes as he feels Hughes slowly enter him, though he knows that his friend is staring at him intently as he begins to move. He can hear everything; prefers it to seeing everything. The slick squelch of their bodies connecting again and again, Hughes ragged and rough breathing, his own heartbeat impossibly fast and thundering in his ears. Spots begin to swim behind his eyelids and his orgasm builds. He can feel his own temperature rising, Hughes gradually picking up the pace. Every single thrust strikes him right to the core. He can't stop the tears as they leak out of the corners of his eyes. Not this time. He bites back as many as he can, but they stream out as Hughes moans his name, jerking up and coming forcefully, digging nails into Roy's shoulders. The sudden pain from Hughes's nails sends Roy over the edge and he splatters them both with his cum.

Above him, he can hear Hughes sigh and brush the tears. His wedding ring is cold against Roy's cheek.

"Maes," he murmurs, ignoring his unsteady tone.  
Hughes presses a kiss to his forehead. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

The bed shifts under him and he can feel Hughes resettle to his left. The silence is so long that Roy allows his eyes to crack open, turning his head. Beside him, Hughes is grinning.

"What the hell are you smiling for, you adulterer?"

He tries to get out of the bed, but Hughes pulls him back roughly. His eyes are suddenly serious, but Roy isn't startled by this instant change in Hughes's mood. His seriousness was rare, but always important.

"Roy, I'm not an adulterer."

Roy smiles wryly. "Need I point out the obvious?"

"She knows."

Roy's mouth opens and then closes. Hughes leans over him, filling Roy's entire field of vision. His gaze is... tender. "Why do you think I married her in the first place?"

If he had any fight left in him, Roy would have thrown a punch. But he can't. "I don't know," he manages instead.

Hughes's smile is slightly sad as he answers, "I want you to listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. My wife is precious to me. I am going to give her children and happiness and the family she's always wanted. I love her." He traps Roy's chin as the other tries to turn away. "Roy. Listen to me. She has never tried to take me away from you because she knows that I _belong_ to you. Ever since we were in school, everything I've done is to make sure that you can obtain anything. Your rank, your ambitions, your life; they're all mine, too. Whatever it takes, Roy. I'll give it to you, because I can't do anything else. Don't you see? All this time, my entire life has been an extension of yours. Remember that."

Roy smiles a little, wondering how he could have ever thought otherwise. "You don't need to tell me that, idiot."


End file.
